cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Add-Ons
There are numerous add-ons for Cookie Clicker that can be added via javascript Bookmarks or through your browser console. To open your browser's console, see the instructions here. Ninetainedo's cheat interface (morte) Ninetainedo's cheat interface adds a "Cheat" button to the game. This button is on your cookie that you click it opens a new menu which allows you to cheat in a "user-friendly" way. This add-on contains an autoclick, an autoclicker for golden cookies, option to automatically buy the cheapest building of your choice until you reach your desired amount. Wiki page: CookieCheat Made by Ninetainedo (Twitter: @Ninetainedo) Most recently updated version Cookie Monster Cookie Monster is a useful and complex JavaScript add-on that can be implemented into Cookie Clicker. This add-on is for displaying calculated data to help make purchasing that next Building or Upgrade a bit easier to decide. With many helpful tools, it is an add-on to make Cookie Clicker a little less stressful. This add-on contains a timer and alert for golden or red cookies, color coded tooltips to recommend what buildings or upgrades you would get the most profit off of, a timer based off of your CpS to count how long until you can buy a building. http://cookieclicker.wikia.com/wiki/Cookie_Monster_(JavaScript_Add-on)#Additional_Features more Made by Raving Kumquat Most recently updated version Frozen Cookies Frozen Cookies *Long number shortening. (convert 1,234,567,890 to 1.235 billion) *Calculates the most efficient* next purchase. *Optionally, will automatically buy that most efficient* next purchase. *Calculates all sorts of stuff having to do with Golden Cookies. *Optionally, will automatically click Golden Cookies when they appear. *Calculates all sorts of stuff having to do with Heavenly Chips. http://cookieclicker.wikia.com/wiki/Frozen_Cookies_(JavaScript_Add-on) More MultiCookie MultiCookie allows users to have multiple saves if needed. Made by Daddy Most recently updated version (no confirmation) Heavenly Calc Heavenly Calc is an application to help you with your prestiges. It can calculate the amount of Heavenly Chips you will get when reset, and the amount of Cookies needed to earn a certain number of Heavenly Chips. Made by Razieltakato Most recently updated version Spreadsheet Simulator Spreadsheet Simulator, Excel 2010 Spreadsheet to simulate and calculate most cost-effective buying item. Made by Blazar Most recently updated version CookieClicker Bots Cookieclicker Bots is a nearly complete suite for automated game. Cookie CrateCategory:Utilities Cookie Crate uses browser notifications to display interesting game events. Browser notifications are displayed as popups on top of all active desktop windows, so important information will not be missed if the game is played with the window in the background! Notifications can be selectively enabled in the menu so you will only see the things you want. Works with Cookie Clicker v.1.0465 and can run in combination with other add-ons such as Cookie Monster or Cookie Master. TriggerCookies : Note: Doesn't work with v1.0466, and instead requires the Beta. TriggerCookies provides an interface to create and load mods that all work together. TriggerCookies comes with a large supply of mods that already cover most areas of the game. You can pick and choose which ones you like, or make your own mods that better suit your needs. Included Mods: AutoCookie, StatCookie, EnhanceCookie, HotfixCookie, and CheatCookie CookieMaster : kys